Something in his eye
by Flameinacorset
Summary: Sherlock is experiencing emotions to his and John's surprise. Slightly AUish Sherlock.


Hi everyone!

This story just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I just had to get it out of me, so here it is. I wrote it in couple of hours and it's unbeta'd, so I apologize the mistakes you'll propably find. Also, Sherlock is unusually emotional and could be considered AU. Just a warning.

Hope you enjoy my short fluffy story!

Flame

Sherlock's POV

They had been walking side by side, when John's voice roused him out of deep thought.

"Is that a tear?" John exclaimed. "Are you crying?"

"Don't be stupid, of course not. I just have something in my eye." Sherlock answered put out.

John stifled a laugh.

"The great Sherlock Holmes, and all you could come up with, is that there's something in your eye."

"Shut up."

"I'm just amazed that I was able to reduce you to using clichés." John clearly relished the situation.

"Your stupid inquiries didn't deserve a brilliant come back."

"But you could have given one if you wanted?"

"Of course."

"Well, give me an example."

"You're being ridiculous John." Sherlock answered clearly getting frustrated.

"What ever do you mean, I just want to bask in the brilliance of your wit, usually you're eager to show off."

"You're obnoxious."

"Well, usually that's your role. I'm glad I can give you the same experience from a slightly different perspective."

Sherlock hoped John would just left the matter alone. For once his beautiful brain failed him and left him without explanation. He hadn't been crying, of course, sociopaths don't cry, even high functioning ones. But his eyes had become a bit...moist. Highly irregular. And naturally John had noticed. Usually Sherlock enjoyed the fact that John wasn't as oblivious than most of the public, but now it was definately disconcerting.

John's POV

John couldn't help but wonder what the hell was up with Sherlock. He had been acting strange for a while now, always watching John, his eyes seemingly cataloging John's every movement and face expression. It was obvious John was part of somekind of experiment, and it was somewhat disturbing that he had no idea why Sherlock had suddenly decided that John is infinately interesting.

They had just left a crime scene where Sherlock had had something of a tantrum because he had been able to deduce the murderer five minutes after arriving to the scene. And the first three minutes had been used to insult Anderson.

Donovan, instead of just calling Sherlock a freak, had been unusually verbal in bad-mouthing him. Her tirade of abuse had finished off with a question aimed to John.

"How do you deal with that hardly-fit-for society _freak_? Honestly, tell me! He doesn't even treat you like a person, you are more like his pet."

Normally, John just shrugged these things off, because clearly they didn't bother Sherlock. This time though, he had had enough of being called a pet and being forced to listen them verbally attack his..._friend? Colleague? Flatmate?_...his Sherlock dammit!

"That does it! Just becouse you don't have the strength of character to deal with a person who isn't fake or pretentious and who is smarter than you, doesn't mean I don't. There's nothing wrong with him, except the annoying fact he never buys milk!"

After that John had stormed out in a huff without bothering to check if Sherlock was following, but he had still managed to catch Lestrade's faint smile. He so didn't want to find out what that smile had meant. John was already regretting his embarrassing outburst. Sherlock didn't need anyone defending him and these kinds of things just added to the rumor mill.

John had started to calm down and was feeling almost amused when he recalled the stunned expression on Sally's face. He had noticed Sherlock walking beside him and turned towards him to share his amusement.

That's when he had noticed it, the tear in the corner of Sherlock's left eye.

Sherlock's POV

No-one had ever defended Sherlock, not ever. Not even Mycroft who considered it one of his priorities to take care of Sherlock to the point of being a jailer. 'Big brother' in every sense of the word.

And, it was _John_ who did it. It was touching.

He knew he wasn't an easy person to be around, and sometimes if he were very honest to himself, he feared that someday it would become too much for his faithful blogger and John would leave him. Sherlock had been alone most of his life, but never really feeling lonely. But if John was to leave him, he didn't know how he would cope. He would have liked to say that he would carry on as usual, hardly noticing the difference, but that just wasn't true. At some point he had started to need John, even before he had fallen in love with his trusted companion.

It had taken a while to recognise the feeling for what it was. Lust had been easy to dechiper even though the surfasing of that emotion after several years had taken him by surprise. But love, Sherlock had always assumed he wasn't capable of experiencing it and he hadn't been particularly alarmed by this. Relationships were a burden and Sherlock had avoided any kinds of entangelments systematically.

Sherlock had considered telling John how he felt, but thought that the likelihood of getting a positive response were slim to none. It was obvious that John cared about him and wouldn't answer him harshly, but the humilitation of being turned down gently was more than Sherlock could bare. How did normal people handle emotions? They are so confusing and exhausting. Sherlock wanted to take his new found emotions, lock them into a box and throw it to Thames. They were getting in way of his normally flawless thought process.

And now John had noticed the tear...krhmm...moistness.

John's POV

"Sherlock, what is it?" John asked gently after getting his mirth under control. Emotions were uncharted territory for Sherlock and joking wasn't helpful.

"Cease this useless questioning!" Sherlock's answer came sharply.

John stopped walking and turned to stand infront of Sherlock."I'm not letting this go, you've been acting weird almost a month now."

Sherlock seemed to try to come up with a skatching response, but after a frustrated sigh he gave up and almost jumped to John's arms kissing him breathless.

The kiss wasn't that good. Their noses pumped, teeths clicked and Sherlock's main objective seemed to be just shutting him up. But he was being kissed, by Sherlock bloody Holmes!

"Wha..."

Before John could gather his wits, Sherlock had already launched his monologue.

"I don't want to hear it. We are not having this conversation. You have your answer and I will never speak about this again, is that clear? In fact, as soon as we're home I'm going to delete this. Yes, that's what I shall do. You can leave if you want."

"Sherlock! Slow down! What do you mean you wont speak about this again, you haven't said _anything_ jet." John said.

"And I won't." Sherlocks chin was tilted in a stubborn angle.

"Fine, then you can listen. I love you." John could see Sherlock's eyes widen in surprise, but he wasn't finished. "Yes, I love you, you insufferable man. I just never would have guessed that you would, you know, feel the same. And I am assuming you feel the same by your enthusiastic approach."

Small smile was starting to curve Sherlock's lips upwards. "You're staying then?"

"Yes Sherlock, I'm staying. You are stuck with me, just try to get rid of me. But tell me, why haven't you said anything before?"

"Well, why haven't you? You're the expert on feelings." Sherlock answered sounding like a petulant child.

"You're the one who said he's married to his work!"

"And you're the one who insists dating women."

"I haven't dated anyone in six months you idiot, but clearly that has escaped your notice. You didn't say anything because you assumed I'm straight?"

"I knew you are a bisexual, that I deduced immidiately. Most people are fooled by your conservative appearance and the fact you date exclusively women, but of course I'm not most people. What I didn't expect however, was that you would choose to be with me. To be partners. I know I'm not..."

"Stop Sherlock, don't you see we already are partners, we just haven't been having sex."

That seemed to throw him.

"How did I miss that." Sherlock said in wonderment.

John couldn't help but smile and answer, "Love makes fools of us all."


End file.
